


Life is Blessed when it has Light

by KowaiYumeDesuka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Lalonde Meetup at first, Cheesy, F/F, Sun Comparisons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KowaiYumeDesuka/pseuds/KowaiYumeDesuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The human kids all meet up without mishaps worthy of mention, and so it is that Jane Crocker gets to meet Rose Lalonde.</p>
<p>And it is then she realizes that Rose is like her sun, and Life needs Light to thrive.</p>
<p>Short, fluffy, not much going on, but I was thinking that RoseJane is an underappreciated ship, which is to say I've only seen it once in an allxall fic before I realized how great it could be, so here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Blessed when it has Light

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I always in a hurry when I post things, gosh. I'll look over this later.
> 
> Sorry for the slightly abrupt shift from Lalonde crapfest to weirdly written fluff, but I realized that the Lalonde confrontation was getting out of hand and would've needed a lot more time to resolve than I was willing to take on this, so it's just kind of like, add Jane and bam things start to work out there.
> 
> I might write a longer fic for this pairing some time, but for now I'm testing the waters I guess? I think this is a really cute ship, though, so basically heck, fluff idea, why not. Hopefully you'll like it!

You were not entirely certain on what you were expecting of this meeting. "A meeting with gods," UU had said. "We'll meet up with my mom and Di-Stri's bro, and maybe your family and Jakey's too," Roxy had slurred. 

However, instead of gods or adults, you had met up with four kids, maybe around a year older than you, and four trolls. By now, the trolls have left to explore the area ("There is a great deal to understand here, and also, we trolls are quite unfamiliar with your human familial systems and we hope to not entirely ruin this reunion which you have all spent so much time planning for," was the explanation of a troll with glowing skin, who appeared to be female and who took time to enunciate her words clearly.)

The reunion quickly moved into meetings between guardians, and you learn that your poppop (that is such a weird way to refer to someone so close in age to you!) was named John, and that if the two of you were to team up in pranking then the world might end.

You’re sure to take a mental note to team up soon.

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Jake and a pleasantly cheery young woman discussing, guns perhaps? Gosh. Should you be worried? You know that Jake would never be malevolent, and the girl doesn’t look menacing either (although you were a bit surprised by the pure white ears and tail), but...

You also see Dirk exchange a fistbunp with a young man wearing shades (a more normal shape, but equally dark), matching pokerfaces on each of their faces. It would almost be comedic if it weren’t kind of sweet in a very Strider-y way.

Then there was Roxy and her mother. You’d been very worried about this particular meeting, as Roxy had always described her authoress mother in the strangest terms. Everything she said was so mixed, like she’d absolutely idolized her while being totally unsure as to anything about her.

They don’t seem to be in direct conflict, but they don’t seem to be sharing any particularly heartwarming moments either. The other girl has an expression that is guarded, yet curious and searching, like she doesn’t care for anyone else knowing anything about her, but she wants to know everything herself. It’s not necessarily a negative sort of attitude, you know, but you also know that Roxy has been so anxious about this meeting that she isn’t as warm and outreaching as usual, and also that she is incredibly difficult to analyze even at the best of times.

John notices your gaze, and he gives a sympathetic sort of shrug. “Rose’ll open up, I’m sure!” he says, cheery and not too worried. You try to follow suit, but it’s hard.

Roxy glances at you a vaguely helpless expression, and you try to return with your most comforting one. 

Surprisingly, it does seem to calm her down. The other girl, named Rose according to John, notices this and says something.

Their awkwardness eases into conversation, and your relief is palpable. John smiles and comments, “And I thought Strider-Lalonde confrontations were intense! Wow.”

The two of you simply chat for a while, and you’re aware that both of you are keeping your eyes on your friends while you do so. It therefore surprises neither of you when Rose makes a small gesture in your direction, and Roxy makes a highly visible indication of agreement and begins to drag her towards you.

Rose nods to the two of you, and speaks like she wasn’t just dragged over by a back-to-excited Roxy. “Roxy, this is John Egbert. John, Roxy Lalonde. And it is a pleasure to meet you, miss Jane Crocker, if I understood Roxy correctly. Additionally, if I was correct in my interpretation of her speech, then it seems that you are also something of an heiress?”

You weren’t looking directly at her as she spoke, because that is a really bright traffic cone orange sari-pajama-something she’s wearing, but you do notice the slight curving of makeup-blackened lips before she moves in front of you, kneels, and takes and kisses one hand of yours in an almost teasing manner.

“Geeze, mo-- Rose, you don’t have to steal my thunder even if I never got to use it!” Roxy pouts.

You’re stunned by this turn of events and unable to speak, but Roxy continues talking anyways. “I mean, I just told you that she was gonna take over this evil empire and convert it to good--”

“Roxy, Betty Crocker isn’t an evil empire--”

“THE BATTERWITCH?”

“Why does everyone think that?”

“She’s totes evil, Janey. You’re just too nice. But yeah, so that makes you, like, a princess, and I was gonna treat you like one after I found out but you wouldn’t even let me!” You don’t hear whatever else she was trying to say, because you had mustered up the courage to look at this Rose person in the eyes and say that you would prefer she not pull things like this anymore.

The words fade away, though, as well as conscious thought.

You find yourself just taken by this other woman’s eyes. One moment, you’re call them lavender, and another, you’re calling them lilac, but it’s almost a kaleidoscope of beautifully pale purples, like there’s a light dancing within her eyes.

You’d noticed an almost passive-aggressive expression when you first looked, but that disappeared almost as soon as there was eye contact. Then you were just gazing at each other, and you’re sure you have the strangest expression on, but you can’t bring yourself to care.

It isn’t just her eyes or her demeanor that capture you, though. There’s just something about her, traffic cone attire notwithstanding, that seems to glow. Not in the way of the troll who had spoken to you before leaving, you’re very aware that she’s not actually exuding light, but there’s just something there.

It’s like a soft glow, you think. Like the golden rays that you can see near the end of the day, streaming through the window and lighting up dust motes. Warm, comforting. Calming. Of course, the lights from the sun through the window are insubstantial, and you can remember being disappointed at how there they looked and yet how your hand passed through them, warm but not solid.

And now there’s this girl, who seems like those rays personified in the strangest way, but solid. There. And despite her cool, multishaded eyes, she elicits the same feelings. Comfort, warmth, calm, happiness. It’s lovely.

Finally, John and Roxy’s babbling push their way into your mind, and the moment is basically broken. The other girl’s lips curl into what is this time a genuine smile, and she gives you a cheeky wink before standing and immersing herself in the conversation once again.

It takes you a few moments to collect yourself, but you do so as well, and privately decide something as you talk.

You’re most definitely glad to have even ever met Rose. You’d even say that you were blessed. And you’re determined to speak to her again sometime, because you never realized how much you loved the warmth of sunlight on your skin, until you met your sun.


End file.
